Dear Harry
by Nqllisi
Summary: What if Hermione didn't come back to Hogwarts? An AU fic set during Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince


**Dear Harry**

Dear Harry,  
If I'm figuring correctly, you will receive this on Monday morning during breakfast. I hope you weren't too worried when I didn't turn up with everyone else after Christmas holiday. I suppose if you were concerned, you would have asked Professor McGonagall, and she knows where I am.

But if you didn't ask her, then here's the news: I am not coming back to Hogwarts for the rest of the term. As you know, my parents and I went skiing for the Christmas holidays in the French Alps, and I decided at the last minute to stay here in France. I'm going to be attending Beauxbatons for at least the rest of the year.

I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person, but it all happened so fast. My parents noticed how stressed out I was about…you know, everything, and they wondered if it might be better for me to go back to muggle school! I truly didn't want that, but I realized that they were right—I couldn't come back. I tried packing my trunk and I just couldn't do it. A few owls to Professor McGonagall and Madame Maxime and everything was sorted in just a day.

Write to me soon. I have been anxious to hear about your news from the night of Slughorn's party. I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to speak with you that night or the next day. I thought I'd be back to hear the tale in person.

Tell Ginny I'll write to her once I'm settled. And if anyone else misses me, tell them where I've gone. And, Harry, you don't need to tell them why. I know you understand.

Love,  
Hermione

* * *

Dear Harry,  
I am very homesick tonight. I miss Hogwarts, and you, and everybody. Of course, everyone here seems friendly enough, but my French is terrible and the few people who try to talk to me (currently the count is three: Monique, Annette, and Jean-Paul) get tired of practicing their English pretty quickly. Right now I'm in the sitting room (like our common room, but for everybody—the school is smaller and we don't have houses, exactly)—and although I'm surrounded by people chatting, I can't understand anything. They could all be gossiping about me and I'd have no idea. I guess I'd rather not know.

Even worse, the books in the library are all in French, and our classes, too. I seriously overestimated my French skills, so I'm struggling. At least Arithmancy is still intelligible. And I've been meaning to write Hagrid—I'm far, far ahead of anyone else in my Care of Magical Creatures class. Who would have guessed?

Harry, your story about Malfoy is definitely suspicious, but do not get carried away! The rest of the Order trusts S. You need to relax. Listen to Ginny's dad. Of course, keep your eyes open, too!

Please make sure everybody is keeping up with homework and remembering to eat well and go to bed on time. I worry. I do miss my friends.

Love,  
Hermione

* * *

Dear Harry,  
Thank you for sending a nice, long letter. It was like being back at Hogwarts! I assume you were avoiding some essay or another, but I can't complain much.

First things first—it is a top priority for you to get that memory. You know that Dumbledore wouldn't have asked you if it weren't crucial! Let me know if you need help coming up with ideas to get it out of him.

I'm feeling much better here. The building is a gorgeous chateau with delightful views out every window. My French is coming along nicely, and it makes it easier to be friends. Monique sleeps next to me in the dormitory and she is probably my best friend here. You would like her—she's a fierce Quidditch Chaser and is the most stubborn person I've ever known. I'm in most of my classes with my other new friend, Jean-Paul. He's kind and quiet and a very good student. This is helpful particularly in potions, since most of the ingredients have different names in French. We talk about books.

Ginny mentioned that she and Dean have been quarrelling a lot lately. Keep an eye on her for me, will you? She may need someone to talk to if that goes bad, and I can't think of anyone more qualified to be a shoulder for her to cry on.

It was a good decision for me to come here, I think, but... I miss you all so much. The distance helps with some things but not others, I guess.

Love,  
Hermione

* * *

Dear Harry,  
I'm so jealous of your apparition classes! They don't offer those classes here. Jean-Paul says that people take them on their own after they leave school if they think it is important, but they seem to have a better public portkey system in France.

Have you made any progress with the memory? Please don't forget about this!

Love,  
Hermione

* * *

Harry,  
Ginny wrote to me about what happened in Slughorn's office. I can't believe Ron was nearly poisoned! Thank goodness you were there! Thank goodness you were able to keep a cool head! Oh, what if there hadn't been a bezoar in the room?

Could you tell Ron that I'm glad he's ok? I feel very, very far away right now. I wish I were there with you both. Thank you for saving him, Harry.

Love,  
Hermione

* * *

Harry,  
I'm glad to hear he's doing better. Why do you ask about Jean-Paul?

-H

* * *

Harry,  
Your last letter was filled with interesting gossip about everything except what I want to know: What have you done about Slughorn and that memory?

It's so important, Harry. You can't just wait around and hope you get lucky. You have to try something!

Love,  
Hermione

P.S. Ginny's last implied that her brother and Lavender have split. Is that right?

* * *

Harry,  
Ron has just written me about what happened. I can't believe it. Not Dumbledore.

I'm sure you did everything you could, Harry. Ron asked how soon I can get there, and I think I can convince Madame Maxime to take me with her to the funeral. If not, I'll have to get my parents to give me permission to leave. I don't know if the Knight Bus takes the Chunnel. I guess I'll find out.

I didn't expect my return to Hogwarts to be like this. But I'll be home as soon as I can.

Love,  
Hermione


End file.
